


Untold Tale

by GoldenTrio06



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTrio06/pseuds/GoldenTrio06
Summary: The beginning is very fast, and the only things that remains the same from the HP universe are the character names and the original book series (mostly). A muggle-born American is moved to London and receives her Hogwarts letter (2017). She goes to school with Rose Granger-Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, and Albus Severus. Basically, Hermione is with Fred because Ron died in his stead. Ron lovers, I'm truly sorry, but at least Fred's back. Oh and someone else lives, it's quite obvious who, but you'll have to read to find out.





	Untold Tale

I opened my eyes. "I'm up! I'm up!" My younger brother had decided to pour water on me, again. "You have to wash that. It's your turn to do laundry anyways."  
I was exactly eleven and six months today, July seventeenth. My brother handed me a letter, as if anyone who wanted to contact me would write a letter. All my friends back home already had phones, so they would either send an email or a text, probably the latter. England was not my home. My step-mother had moved me here the same day summer started. I was not looking forward to starting school. Everyone would make fun of my accent, and English would be awful because of all the slight differences in words such as flavor being written as flavour in 'proper English'. I would fail English. All because my mother wanted to escape the memories of dad.  
I opened the letter which had almost been forgotten in my inner monologue, not bothering to read where it was from, I would find out soon enough anyways. I opened it up and was immediately covered in confetti. "Happy birthday, Kate!" Of course, my brother knew it was my half birthday. I would have to get him back for the water later, but it was nice to see how much effort he put into the handmade pop-up/confetti shooting card. He had made this by himself. My parents were not crafty people in the slightest. He was three and a half years younger than I was, at the moment he was seven, but by this time next month he would be eight.  
"Thanks, Jake, but you still have to wash the sheets."  
"I know, but I finished working on that last night, so I wanted to show you."  
"You know who you remind me of?"  
"Who?"  
"The Weasley twins."  
"You're back to Harry Potter stuff again."  
"I never left Harry Potter stuff. You know that. Hey, I love you."  
"I love you more."  
"I love you most. Is anyone else up yet?"  
"Nope."  
"Let's get to work then."  
We walked out onto the back porch, opened the toy box, currently empty as they had left all of their toys in a messy pile beside it in their haste to eat dinner. I reached down towards the bottom and pulled out three 'wands' based off the wands of my two oldest brothers and my favorite characters. Taped to each wand was the core, length, and wood used as well as the name of the character and what we had used as alternatives. Mine was Snape's, it had a phoenix feather core (I had used a red feather from a robin), made of English Oak wood, and it was thirteen and a half inches. Jacob and I had worked on them non stop for the last month. He had only been helping because I was not good at craftsmanship, and I had promised him thirty-five pounds from my babysitting gig.  
An owl swooped by and sat on the arm of the chair beside me. It was a midnight clack, but the tips of its feathers had a gold sheen to them. I noticed it had a letter tied around its leg. "Jacob, go inside. Please." If the owl attacked I didn't want my little brother to be out here too. I reached for the letter to untie it. The letter read, "To Katlyn Short the smallest bedroom..." it had more written, but I couldn't bring myself to go any further. Whoever sent me this letter was a very peculiar person indeed. Between using an owl, the emerald green ink, and the uncomfortable amount of information provided I could have sworn it was a Hogwarts letter, but Hogwarts wasn't real. It couldn't be.  
I opened the letter and began reading.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall  
Dear Ms. Short,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We will send a professor to aid you in procuring your materials by no later than 31 July.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Headmistress  
UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
1\. Three sets of plain work robes(black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.  
COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
(Grade 1)The Standard Book of Spells by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
Herbology for First Years by Neville Longbottom  
Revised Edition: Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger (revised by Severus Snape)  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
First Year Defense Against the Dark Arts by Harry Potter and Hermione Granger  
OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK  
Yours sincerely,  
Neville Longbottom  
Deputy Headmaster 

This was some sick joke. It had to be. What if it was real though? It wasn't. That much was clear. If a professor did not show up within the next two weeks I would burn it and pretend I never got the letter.

Exactly a week later, an unknown muggle knocked on our door. Either she was a muggle or muggle-born. My mother went to the door first. "Hello, we don't want anything you are selling and we believe in Jesus. Go ahead and leave." She proceeded to slam the door in the unsuspecting lady's face. The door didn't move though. I stopped eating and looked up. I remembered the letter that hadn't been far from my mind since I received it a week ago. I ran back towards my room and grabbed it.  
"Mom, it's okay. She's from Hogwarts."  
"Sweetie, Hogwarts isn't real. We've been over this."  
"Mrs. Short, I assure you Hogwarts is real, and your daughter has been accepted. Because you are muggle-born she has to attend because you can not home school her."  
"Magic is not real."  
"It is. I can prove it." The mystery lady pulled out her wand and made the letter float out of my hand. She didn't even bother to speak the words.  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
"Hermione Granger."  
"The Hermione Granger."  
"Yes, but how have you heard of me? You have no magical heritage."  
"My books." I ran to retrieve my complete set in the Ravenclaw colors of blue and bronze, and was glad it had the official Ravenclaw crest on it rather than a Raven as everyone seemed to think it was. I hefted the stack out to the foyer for Hermione freaking Granger to look at. I flipped to the first page she was seen in, and gestured to it. "You are Harry Potter's best friend, and deserve much better than Ronald Weasley."  
My mother spoke up, "I must insist that you stop playing into my daughter's delusions. If you are so certain they are real then gather all of your things and leave! Now!"  
"I will." I hadn't had the best relationship with my stepmother, especially after my dad died earlier on in the year. My brothers loved her, but I couldn't stand her. It worked out quite well because she loathed me even more than I did her.  
I ran to Jonathan and Jacob's room and said a quick goodbye. Then to Grayson's room, and I realized he wouldn't remember me if he saw me again. He was only two years old. I told him I loved him more than anything. I ran out back and gathered my replica of Snape's wand, then back into my room to pack. I grabbed my "Always" poster, my phone, even though it wouldn't work at Hogwarts, and began shoving all of my Harry Potter themed items into my Ravenclaw rolling backpack. "Mrs. Granger! Can you help me?" I yelled hoping she would hear me. She quickly appeared beside me. "Could you place an undetectable extension charm on my bag? Please." She didn't even bother waving her wand this time, but I could tell she had done it because my bag was considerably lighter, and my Ravenclaw duvet no longer caused the front of the bag to bulge out. "Thanks." I began grabbing even more. Pictures of my father and brothers before he married the bitch waiting by the door, My pros and cons list for every Harry Potter character, and essentially my entire room. By the time I was done the only evidence I had ever lived there was the indentation of my shoes on the carpet. "I'm ready to go. Are we apparating?"  
"You want to apparate? Okay then, but it is rather unpleasant."  
"I know, but I want to get to Diagon Alley as soon as possible."  
"Don't say I didn't warn you." With that there was a loud crack and we were whisked away to The Leaky Cauldron. I ran outside the pub immediately and threw up. It was the most sickening feeling in the world. I didn't want to do it again for a long time.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yep, fine. Is there a cleansing spell for this? I think I got a little in my hair."  
She waved her hand and I felt cleaner than I had in my entire life. I involuntarily shuddered.  
"Are you cold."  
"No, I just do that sometimes when I get a weird feeling."  
"Okay then, follow me." I grabbed my shockingly light suitcase and followed her back through the pub and to Diagon Alley.


End file.
